Acquiring a Potions Master
by Nienna Ciryatan
Summary: The Dark Lord needs a Potions Master. Preslash


Author: Nienna Ciryatan   
Title: Acquiring a Potions Master   
Feedback address: tarrashenna@yahoo.com   
Rating: G   
Pairing: HP/SS   
Summary: The Dark Lord needs a Potions Master   
Disclaimer: Belongs to JKR. No profit. No infringement intended.   
Challenge: 25. Alternate universe: Dark Lord Harry Potter needs   
a Master potions maker/alchemist. (Anonymous)   
NOTE: Part of "From Dusk til Dawn - the Harry Potter/Severus   
Snape Fuh-Q-Fest" at: http://www.kardasi.com/HPSS   
Homepage: http://gondor.adsl.dk/leone/   
A/N: Yes, I'm certifiable insane. One story for this Fest wasn't   
enough. Oh no, my muses had to go get inspired by yet another   
challenge. Written in British English. As always, thanks to   
Tigerlily for all her help.   
Beta: Sammi Jo. Tigerlily. The Birds   
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
Hermione extinguished the fire under her cauldron, leaving the   
healing potion to cool before she bottled it. Only then did she   
acknowledge her visitor. "What do you want, Malfoy?" she asked   
coolly.  
  
"Our Lord wishes to see you, Granger," the blond replied, a faint   
hint of his disdain for her colouring his voice. "He's waiting for   
you in his study."  
  
"Thank you, Malfoy," Hermione said, the curt words a clear   
dismissal. She waited until he was gone, then left the room, closing   
and locking the door behind her. She activated the wards on the lab,   
then headed for the Dark Lord's study. Arriving at her destination,   
she knocked briefly before entering. She went to stand in front of   
the desk, keeping silent while she waited for her Lord to   
acknowledge her presence.  
  
A few minutes later, emerald eyes rose from the parchment and met   
brown. "Hermione," he greeted her. "I trust that Draco didn't   
interrupt anything when he delivered his message."  
  
Hermione shook her head. "No, he waited until I was done before   
he told me that you wanted to see me."  
  
"Good." There was satisfaction in the Dark Lord's voice. There   
was a brief pause, then he rose and gestured to the sofa   
arrangement by the window. "Please have a seat." He followed her   
to the sofa arrangement and sat down in an armchair across from   
her. "Would you like a cup of tea?"  
  
"Yes, please."  
  
The Dark Lord nodded and picked up the small bell sitting on the   
coffee table. When one of the house elves popped in, he ordered a   
pot of tea and two cups, then turned his attention back to Hermione.   
"Did you get the healing potions finished?"  
  
"Most of them, yes."  
  
"Most of them?" he wondered.  
  
"The ones I can brew myself," Hermione replied. Seeing the   
quizzical look on her Lord's face, she explained. "We'll have to   
buy Skele-Gro. Only a Potions Master or Mistress can brew that."  
  
Just then, the tea arrived, and the Dark Lord was silent while he   
poured for both of them, then handed one cup to Hermione. When   
she'd taken it, he leaned back in his chair and folded his hands in   
his lap, a thoughtful look on his face. "That's actually why I   
wanted to see you."  
  
Hermione sipped her tea, then put the cup down on the coffee table.   
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes. Since Black's newest lover is a werewolf, we need a Potions   
Master or Mistress to brew the Wolfsbane potion. And having a   
Potions Master will also ensure that any potion we need is of the   
best quality. Not to mention," he added, almost as an afterthought,   
"that we won't need to buy Skele-Gro or Veritaserum."  
  
Hermione nodded thoughtfully. "You want me to ask around, and   
find out who's available." It wasn't quite a question.  
  
"Yes and no. I want you to find out who is the best Potions Master   
or Mistress. Whether or not he or she is available is of no   
consequence. They will be once I have a talk with them," he said.   
"Just remember, I only want the best."  
  
Hermione inclined her head. "Of course, Harry."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A week later, Harry and a few of his bodyguards apparated into   
Milton Abbot, the small village that Hermione had informed him   
was where the Potions Master lived. He looked around for the   
apothecary. When he spotted it, he quickly walked over and, telling   
his companions to wait outside, entered the shop.  
  
As the door opened, a small bell chimed, alerting the proprietor that   
there was a costumer. Harry closed the door behind him, and   
walked up to the counter. While he waited for someone to appear,   
he took a look around, taking note of the neatness. He didn't have   
long to take in his surroundings before a smooth, silky voice   
interrupted his observations.  
  
"How may I help you?"  
  
Harry turned around, and barely stifled a gasp at the sight. The man   
behind the counter was several inches taller than him, had   
shoulder-length black hair, black eyes and pale, almost sallow skin.   
He was dressed in a black robe and wore a coolly, polite expression   
on his face. Harry found him breathtaking. He quickly shook off   
these thoughts, and gathered himself. "Severus Snape?" he asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Mr. Snape. I've been told that you're the best Potions Master   
around," Harry began. "And I have a business proposal for you."  
  
Severus frowned slightly. "A business proposal," he repeated   
thoughtfully. His first inclination was to tell the wizard in front of   
him that he wasn't interested, but some instinct advised against it.   
Instead, he said, "I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage. Who   
are you?"  
  
Harry winced mentally. His attraction to Severus Snape had made   
him forget his manners. And it wasn't as if the man would know   
who he was just by looking at him. Harry hated having his picture   
taken, so only his friends and close associates knew what he looked   
like. "I'm sorry. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Harry Potter."  
  
The dark eyes widened in surprise. "My Lord. I'm honoured by   
your visit," he said with a slight bow. As he straightened, he saw   
the Dark Lord nod in acknowledgement of his words. Then he   
returned to the reason for the other wizard's visit. "A business   
proposal? Perhaps I should close the shop for the time being.   
There's a small flat in the back that I use from time to time. Would   
you mind talking there, My Lord?"  
  
"Not at all. I won't keep you long. I don't want to disrupt your   
business day, Mr. Snape," Harry replied with a slight smile.  
  
"Very well. Just let me lock up, and we can go to the flat."  
  
Harry nodded his silent agreement, then watched the black-clad   
form glide towards the door and lock it. He couldn't help but   
admire the dignity that seemed to ooze from the man. When   
Severus turned back to face him, Harry noticed that the Potions   
Master seemed calm and reserved despite his presence. Most   
people tended to be quite nervous around him, and were unable to   
hide it. If Severus Snape felt even the slightest bit awkward, he was   
doing a very good job of hiding it.  
  
"This way, please, My Lord," Severus said, as he moved past the   
other wizard towards the back of the store. Sensing the Dark Lord   
behind him, he led the way through the back room and up the   
stairs. Halting before the door at the top, he muttered the password,   
then opened it and stepped aside, motioning for his guest to enter.  
  
Once the Dark Lord had entered the flat, Severus closed the door   
behind him. "Please have a seat, My Lord. Can I get you anything?   
Tea or a cold drink?"  
  
Harry took a seat in a deep cushioned armchair. "Thank you, Mr.   
Snape. A glass of water would be fine."  
  
Severus retrieved a glass from a cabinet and filled it with water   
from a jar on the sidebar of the sink. He carried it to the Dark Lord,   
handed it to him, then took a seat across from the other wizard and   
waited for him to speak.  
  
"Thank you," Harry said, as he took the glass. He drank some of   
the water, then put the glass on the table in front of him before   
leaning back in his chair. "I am in need of a Potions Master," he   
began without preamble. "I'm here to offer you the position."  
  
Severus sat back in his chair, stunned. The Dark Lord wanted   
*him* to be his Potion Master? "My Lord, I'm honoured that you   
would come to me with such an offer."  
  
Harry raised his hand to stop the other wizard for continuing.   
"Before you decide, there are a few things I believe you'll need to   
know," he said. "Aside from making the potions I need, you can, if   
you wish, spend your time researching or creating new potions.   
You'll have almost unlimited funds for that. And any ingredients   
you require will be purchased. The Potions Lab is fully furnished   
and stocked, but as it'll be your work area, you may refurnish or   
redecorate as you see fit. And if you need it, I can also provide you   
with an assistant. My current Potions maker is very competent, but   
she is not a Potions Mistress, and can't brew Veritaserum, Skele-  
Gro or Wolfsbane," he explained. "You are not obliged to become   
one of my followers, so you will be generously paid." He named a   
figure.  
  
Severus' eyes widened slightly at the sum. That was more than   
generous. In fact, the whole offer was. It was an once-in-a-lifetime   
opportunity, and he would have to be stupid to reject it. "I accept   
your offer, My Lord, but may I ask that you allow me a day or two?   
There are a few matters I must attend to first."  
  
Harry gave a slight smile. "Of course, Mr. Snape," he replied. "In   
fact, I'll give you a week to take care of everything. Do you know   
where the Potter Mansion is located?"  
  
"I know it's just outside Oxford, but that's it."  
  
Harry wasn't surprised. Aside from his followers, no one knew the   
exact location of his home. He gave the other wizard exact   
directions, then added, "I'll adjust the wards to recognize your   
magical signature when you arrive, but until then, you'll have to fly   
in since flooing and Apparating is restricted." He removed the   
silver snake that hung around his neck and handed it to Severus.   
"Wear this. It'll ensure that you're allowed past the wards."  
  
Severus accepted the necklace with a soft, 'thank you.' Seeing the   
expectant look on the Dark Lord's face, he put it on, then started   
when the snake seemed to *twist* before settling down. The   
amused sound from the other wizard made him look quizzically at   
his guest.  
  
Harry shook his head. "The snake seems to like you," he   
commented, then picked up his glass and drank the remaining   
water before rising from his chair. "I must take my leave. I have a   
meeting in an hour." He then stood and reached out his hand to the   
Potions Master. "I'll expect you in a week's time, then." He turned   
to leave, then stopped and turned back to face Severus. "If you   
need any help moving your things, send an owl and I'll have   
someone here within a few hours."  
  
Severus, who had stood and shook the offered hand, nodded   
slightly. "Yes, My Lord, and thank you." He then followed Harry   
back to the shop, unlocked and opened the door for him.  
  
They shook hands again as Harry's companions came forward.   
Severus stood and watched as the wizards disappeared. Then he   
returned to the apothecary. He'd begin the preparations to leave the   
next morning.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The End? 


End file.
